Dragon
Dragons are powerful creatures that were once abundant in Deltora, but are now nearly extinct. They helped defeat the Four Sisters by assisting Lief, Barda and Jasmine in some way, or burning the Sister themselves. History In years past dragons roamed the skies of Deltora quite freely and did so without fear. The Opal Dragons assisted in the war Adin waged against the Shadow Army after uniting the seven tribes of Deltora. Since that time Dragon numbers dwindled down to just seven surviving dragons, which Lief awoke during his quest to destroy the Four Sisters. There are seven Dragon tribes, each representing the seven tribes and the seven gems within the Belt of Deltora. The dragons are coloured according to their territory, but their undersides always change with the colour of the sky so that they cannot be seen from underneath. The only Deltoran, except for Lief, Barda and Jasmine, ever to have known the dragons well was Doran the Dragonlover, or Dragonfriend as the dragons called him. Doran set out on a journey, to write a part traveller's guide, part journal and to introduce the wonders of Deltora, by order of King Lucan. The book, which was to be titled 'Secrets of Deltora' (which was released as a real book by Emily Rodda in 2009), was to be given to Prince Gareth, Lucan's son, beautifully illustrated by Deltora's greatest artist of all time, Withick, by whom Withick Mire was named after. But on the journey he was instead distracted by the (lack of) sightings of dragons, and he found the dragons to be very low in population, which was because the seven Ak-Baba killed them one by one. Doran, worried that Dragons may become extinct, persuaded the dragons to go in hiding, for dragons can sleep for centuries. And so they slept for a long, long time. Until Lief, King of Deltora, set out with Jasmine and Barda on a journey to find and destroy the Four Sisters. He knew that they needed the power of the Dragons to destroy the Sisters. He already knew where the Topaz Dragon, Fidelis, was, becuase they had passed by him when they went to the underground seas of Deltora to find the Pirran Pipe. In the end of their last quest, King Lief called for all of the dragons to destroy the Grey Tide in the City of the Rats.. The Grey Tide, which was a grey corrosive chemial, emerged from under the surface of the island, spreading out to destroy the land of Deltora. But the seven dragons of Deltora used their fire to destroy the Grey Tide, freeing the land from shadowed grief. Although there was only one member from each of the dragon tribes remaining, after Lief and Jasmine married Doom was to journey across Deltora to see if it was true that dragons could produce young without the need of a mate if necessary. This was probably true, because it said so in Secrets of Deltora, a book by Doran, who knew the most about dragons in the history of Deltora. Characteristics Dragons exist in seven tribes, mirroring the seven tribes of Deltoran, and each tribe has an affiliation with one of the great gems. They are highly territorial towards dragons of other tribes and have the innate ability to sense if another tribe's dragon has trespassed. Their eyes and the scales on their upper bodies match the gem they are affiliated with, but all dragons have pale undersides that change color to match the sky above them. This is a highly effective camouflage. Dragon eyes have a hypnotic quality to them. All dragons are highly intelligent and capable of human speech, powerful, and have a degree of pride. Doran the Dragonlover advises travelers that encounter dragons to bow their heads and remain still, greet the dragon politely – using its gem name, such as the "Dragon of the Topaz" – praise the beauty of the dragon's territory, and ask permission to leave. He also advises never to turn your back on a dragon. To dragons, knowing a being's true name is to have great power over that being. As a result, asking for a dragon's true name is considered highly offensive. Conversely, a dragon willingly giving its true name shows an extremely high degree of trust. Teeth, which symbolize strength, wisdom, and power, are also prominent in dragon superstitions, and newborn dragons are encouraged to swallow their baby teeth when their adult fangs grow in. Dragons are generally solitary creatures, though they may occasionally enjoy company. It appears that dragons hold their mates in high regard, as Fortuna and the original Forta both grieved over the death of their mates. All dragons have a particular fondness for human hair, preferably longer than shoulder-length. Dragon nests, while primarily made out of stones stacked in a circle, are lined with soft material, and most dragons prefer to use hair for this purpose. They will, however, make do with all manner of other soft objects. Dragons breed very slowly, typically only having one or two offspring in their entire lifespans. Dragon eggs are large, have very thick and hard shells colored to match their tribe's gem, and do not need heat. The egg can hatch after roughly six months, at which point the egg must be exposed either to fire or, in the case of baby Forta, the Belt of Deltora and the dragon tribe's gem. Normally the egg's parents provide the fire that encourages the hatching, but another dragon may do so if it chooses. To offset the slow birthrate of dragons, the eggs may remain dormant for centuries. It is also said by Doran that both male and female dragons can produce eggs alone if the need is dire. Newly hatched dragons – called "dragonlings" – are initially palm-sized and can walk and breathe fire immediately. Dragons grow rapidly after hatching and never stop growing until the day they die. Dragons have natural lifespans of roughly 500 years. Dragons of all tribes have the ability to enter an enchanted sleep, wherein they are apparently only able to be awakened by their tribe’s gem wielded, in the Belt of Deltora, by the King of the land. This sleep allows the dragons to survive without eating, drinking, or even moving for centuries. It was in this manner that six of Deltora's remaining dragons were saved from being hunted by the Ak-Baba (one was unable to defend herself from being eaten due to sleeping in Blood Lily Island, where the ferocious Flesh Banes lurk). Dragon species There are different dragon tribes in the land of Deltora. Each kind bears the name of the tribe's gem and are the same colour as it. Diamond dragons Diamond dragons share their territory with the Jalis tribe and draw power from the great Diamond. The last known diamond dragon is Forta. Diamond dragons have colourless scales that glitter in the light, making some mistake their colour for silver. . They share many traits with the Jalis knights; they are aggressive and ruthless toward their enemies, but are loyal and generous towards friends. They are also highly superstitious and respectful of tradition. Diamond dragons are physically the strongest tribe of dragons, and because of this Jalis knights would hunt them as proof of their valor. Diamonds dragons prey on almost every species of animal in their territory, from fish, sea serpents, and Kobb young to Bird Banes, Diamond Pythons, and Tuskers. They would feed on livestock and other domestic animals on occasion, and have even been known to graze on plant-life such as Bood Lilies and Grippers. Emerald dragons Emerald dragons share their territory with the Dread Gnome tribe and draw power from the great Emerald. The last known emerald dragon is Honora. Emerald dragons have glittering green scales and believe in honor above all else. Because of this, they are proud, stern, and lack senses of humor, but are also very dependable. They are also strong and often confrontational, particularly toward lapis lazuli dragons, whom they view as dishonorable. Emerald dragons prefer a diet of cold-blooded creatures, such as Bubblers, Stingers, Blood Creepers, eels, and Ooze Toads. They will eat warm-blooded creatures, including human, gnomes, domestic animals, and Kin if they are desperate. Lapis Lazuli dragons Lapis Lazuli dragons share their territory with the Mere tribe and draw power from the great Lapis Lazuli. The last known lapis lazuli dragon is Fortuna. Lapis Lazuli dragons have midnight blue scales covered in silver marking resembling stars. They are physically smaller and lighter than other dragons, but are able to fly much faster as a result. They are impulsive and easily bored, as well as friendlier than most other dragon tribes. Lapis Lazuli dragons also have quick wits, enjoy songs, and have good senses of humour. They strongly believe in luck and like to take risks as a result. They are frequently at odds with emerald dragons, which look down on them for believing in luck rather than honor. Likewise, Lapis Lazuli dragons enjoy taunting the emerald dragons. Lapis lazuli dragons feed exclusively on cold-blooded creatures and express disgust at the thought of eating warm-blooded animals. Their favorite prey appear to be Terreocti, and enjoy their crunchiness. They will also eat fish, snakes, and lizards. Topaz dragons Topaz dragons share their territory with the Del tribe and draw power from the great Topaz. The last known topaz dragon is Fidelis. Topaz dragons have golden-yellow scales and eyes. They are thoughtful and spiritual, traits befitting their gem. They are also reliable, determined, and serious. A topaz dragon is featured in the Tenna Birdsong Tale, The Girl with the Golden Hair. Granous are the main prey of topaz dragons. They also eat vine-weaver birds, fish, dragon lizards, and, when desperate, domestic animals. Opal dragons Opal dragons share their territory with the Plains tribe and draw power from the great Opal. The last known opal dragon is Hopian. Opal dragons' scales and eyes glitter in a rainbow of colors. They are serious and formal and lack the impulsive nature of Lapis Lazuli dragons. Instead, they prefer to be careful and plan their actions. Their eyesight is the best among the dragon tribes, a reference to the clairvoyant powers of the Opal. At least one opal dragon participated in the Battle for Deltora. Opal dragons feed on most of the fauna in their territory, including Muddlet foals, Pinwheel Vipers, rats, and fish from the River Broad. They do not, however, eat Wise Fish. Fighting Spiders are a delicacy to them.s According to The Sister of the South, they are the largest species of dragon, although Secrets of Deltora gives this title to the Amethyst Dragons. Ruby dragons Ruby dragons share their territory with the Ralad tribe and draw power from the great Ruby. The last known ruby dragon is Joyeu. Ruby dragons' scales and eyes are colored in shades of red, from bright ruby red to deep maroon. Ruby dragons are generally good-natured, playful, and slow to anger. This kindness reflects the Ruby, which represents happiness. The Ralads respect the Ruby dragons and view them as being vitally connected to Deltora's fate. Ruby dragons feed on various Ruby territory creatures, including fish, snakes, Pig Rats, and Painted Plain Deer. They have also been observed catching Sea Serpents. Amethyst dragons Amethyst dragons share their territory with the Toran tribe and draw power from the great Amethyst. The last known amethyst dragon is Veritas. Amethyst dragons have scales and eyes colored in shaped of violet and purple. They are wise, philosophical, and intelligent, even by dragon standards, and enjoy intelligent discussion and poetry. They are also responsible and value truth, befitting their gem. Amethyst dragons are, on average, the largest of Deltora's dragons and have the longest lifespans out of the seven tribes. Unlike other tribes of dragons, amethyst dragons do not sleep in caves or other secluded locations, but rather sleep in the open. Amethyst dragons have a diet consisting mainly of aquatic creatures, including eels from the River Tor, fish from the Silver Sea, and a variety of seaweeds. According to Secrets of Deltora, they are the largest species of dragon, although The Sister of the South gives this title to the Opal Dragons. Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Characters